Stage 2-6
Stage 2-6 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Expand for script. *1 p.m. Loveland Police Department. *'MC': Hi, officer. I'm a special correspondent for City News. I'm looking for Officer Gavin. *'Middle-aged Man': Gavin? Are you sure? *'MC': Yes... Officer Gavin. What's wrong? *'Middle-aged Man': Listen sweetie, just for your own good... Did you maybe get on someone's bad side at work? *'MC': Ah? *'Middle-aged Man': Your supervisor wants you to meet Gavin. Maybe he's trying to punish you! *The middle-aged officer looked around, then whispered to me: *'Middle-aged Man': Last week this Officer Gavin was suddenly transferred in. I thought he was gonna get his act together, but... *'Middle-aged Man': He hasn't done any real work yet! The other day, I saw him talking to some local hood on the street. *Tsk, tsk* *'Middle-aged Man': The chief doesn't dare give him any cases-- *'MC': Re-- really? What's that all about? *'Middle-aged Man': Word around the office is he's the son of one of the higher ups. *'Middle-aged Man': (Looks around and whispers) Just think, if he's some big shot's boy... We should just stay away! *'Middle-aged Man': So what I suggest to you is, go back to your office and dump this assignment on someone else! *'??': Officer Landsman, just who were you saying is a "big shot's boy"? *The voice made Officer Landsman jump. *'Middle-aged Man': Hey! Officer Gavin... Nothing! She's just looking for you, and you weren't here. *I looked back. A tall guy wearing all denim was walking over. *Even without the uniform, he still gives off a strong, uptight feeling. *He fixed his eyes on me, making me feel a little afraid. *He somewhat impishly raised the corners of his mouth in a smile. *'Gavin': MC, do you remember me? *He stood still before me, and I remembered a face that was younger but also more untamed. *And crumpled, blood-soaked letter. *Suddenly I wanted to flee. Seems all the uneasy feelings these past few days were pointing to this moment. *'MC': Gavin... from school? *Gavin. A notorious problem student back in my high school. More of a gangster than a student. *There were a lot of rumors about him. Arrogant, callous. He even fought a PE teacher. *In our school, nobody would dare to speak to him. *I never took the rumors seriously, until one day I saw him corner a boy in the alley behind the school-- *To this day, these cold, steely eyes still make me shudder. *What's more, later there was a horrible letter... *'Gavin': Anything wrong? *'MC': No, nothing. Just never thought you would be a cop one day. *But from what the old cop said, he's not a straight-arrow officer either for sure... *'Gavin': Surprised? You probably thought I would be in a jail rather than a police station, right? *He was smiling, but I felt only coldness enveloping me... Choice 1: Deny Instantly= *'MC': What are you talking about?! It's just such a coincidence meeting you. *'Gavin': You think this is a coincidence? *'MC': ?? *'Gavin': Forget it. Why should we talk about that anyway? Let's go. |-|Choice 2: Nod in Acknowledgement= *'MC': A little... After all, back in high school, you were a bit of a... celebrity. *'Gavin': So that's why you stood me up? *'MC': What? Stood up? I never stood you up! *He looked at me with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. *'Gavin': Let's go. *'MC': To where? *Gavin took a glance back. *'Gavin': To investigate. *'MC': Oh, okay. *I can't say no, so I just follow along as best I can. *Gavin is tall and he walks fast. I almost have to run to keep up. *'MC': C--Gavin! Where are we going? I still have no idea what this is about... *He turned back, giving me a folder. *'Gavin': Once we're on the road, you can take a look at it. *I took the folder obediently, and then I found he had slowed his pace considerably. *Is he slowing down for me? I felt a little surprised. *'Gavin': If you need to shoot other shows in the future, you can come to me. *'MC': Thank you, Gavin. *Gavin would be great on camera... but I'm not sure I'm brave enough to invite him on. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy